


Kara

by disappointingcroissant



Series: Hugs [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, a bit happier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointingcroissant/pseuds/disappointingcroissant
Summary: This is my attempt at turning my character study of Lena into something happy.How she comes to accept Kara's comforting presence after losing Lex's.





	Kara

**Author's Note:**

> I would suggest you read the first part to understand where Lena is coming from.

When she first met Kara she kept up her composed exterior, but something inside kicked alive; a familiarity.

It seemed to have a mind of it’s own - that’s how Lena chose to analyze this at first, as an it, separate from her own being. It had influence over her immediately. It wanted intimacy. Lena wanted to mock it, but she simultaneously found it hard to breathe. 

She and it had a small battle of sorts. Lena would smugly rub her still intact confident facade in it’s face and it offered Kara free access to her office. She would make flippant jokes about her family name and it had her opening up about her affection for Lex. She would try to muscle control back with suggestive body language, but when she thinks about it later she realizes she was flirting, and that was just what it wanted. 

It doesn’t take long for Lena to acquiesce.

Whatever it was, it felt good. She hadn’t craved something like this in a long time, maybe ever, because this certainly had a different feel than anything she’d ever experienced. As time went on, and without her noticing, Lena accepted it as part of her.

When they first hugged Lena tried to play it cool, like it was an everyday occurrence. She must’ve succeeded in covering up her inexperience because Kara accepted it without hesitation and went on her way, as if something monumental didn’t just happen. Leaving Lena to stare after her in wonder. 

Regardless of whether Lena was letting her unfamiliarity with friendship show, it was obvious Kara didn’t care, never thought to consider why a Luthor would be so open. It left Lena in awe.

She wondered if she was crazy for feeling this spark of life. She wondered if Kara felt it too. If the way she looked at Lena was anything to go by then one would conclude that she took comfort in this closeness too, but Lena could never get herself to believe it was the same as what she felt.

It seemed like they were both holding back while indulging. Lena knew why she was reticent; she couldn’t risk losing someone again. But she couldn’t fathom why Kara would hold back. 

Then Lena remembered how adept she had become at putting on an invulnerable mask, and covering up just how broken she was. Kara might be just as good an imposter.

Eventually hugs with Kara came naturally, without over analysis on Lena’s part. Whether in greeting, celebration, or comfort, Lena soaked them up. Stolen glances and fidgety confessions became open vulnerability and asking for help.

She began to see the risk associated with getting this close to someone less as something that could break her and more as the only thing that could save her.

Whether or not Kara feels their connection as intensely as Lena becomes an afterthought.

For now, she is content with filling the void left by Lex with the proof of her worth in someone else’s eyes.


End file.
